


Суверенная территория

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mind Sex, UST, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>писано на TFA-однострочники по заявке: 1.20 Хакс/Кайло. Кайло девственник. Чтение мыслей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суверенная территория

**Author's Note:**

> [эта картинка](http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2016-02/01/rsoh813qw0o2.jpg) объясняет ваще всю происходящую ниже вакханалию.
> 
> 1\. Авыч пытался в эротику, а эротика пытала Авыча. На шестой день пыток получилось это чудовище Франкенштейна.  
> 2\. Почесывание собственных барских хэдканонов. Вы не хотите это читать, я вас уверяю.  
> 3\. PWP без PWP: никто не разделся, но что-то случилось.  
> 4\. У фичка обоюдоострое название, лол: кто на чью суверенную территорию в итоге пробрался, решать вам :)  
> 5\. Чувак, оне у тебя трахаются мозгами! (с) Кайса
> 
> Читать под [Praeco ft. Uyanga Bold - Masters of war](http://pleer.com/tracks/13752457klMn)

Кайло Рен умеет убивать. Ломать, крушить, кромсать, увечить, разрушать и делать больно одной лишь силой мысли он учился большую часть своей жизни и достиг на этом поприще настоящего мастерства.

Кайло Рен умеет прятаться, даже будучи у всех на виду. Шлем с вокодером и слои плотной одежды — его щит, его скорлупа, его надежное укрытие, барьер, за который заказан путь почти всем.

Кайло Рен не любит быть уязвимым: он слишком хорошо усвоил, что мысли написаны у человека на лбу, и свои читать никому не позволяет — незачем всяким отбросам знать о нем больше, чем он сам хочет рассказать.

Кайло Рен любит видеть уязвимыми других: читать их умы, изучать их лица, презирать их слабости; под глухим забралом шлема все равно никто не увидит, в какой гадкой усмешке кривятся его губы, а в обезличенном голосе — и не услышит.

Его маленький мирок — черная роба, шлем, световой меч, удобные сапоги — аскетичен донельзя, но его голова — хранилище информации разной степени важности: всё на всякий случай, даже если случай никогда не представится, всё — боевой арсенал.

Он вооружен до зубов — мечом, щитом, знаниями и Силой, а перед ним безоружны все и каждый.

Настоящая власть, пожалуй, выглядит именно так.

Кайло Рен привык упиваться вседозволенностью — без спроса влезать даже к людям в головы и брать то, что захочется. Слушать чужие мысли, ловить неясные образы, напитываться чувствами, играть на самых сокровенных страхах, как на музыкальном инструменте точнейшей подстройки — в этом он достиг совершенства.

Его боятся: все на этой треклятой посудине боятся его до дрожи в коленках и ненавидят до зубовного скрежета.

Все, кроме генерала Хакса.

Генерал Хакс — восхитительный соперник: смотрит с вызовом, не лезет за словом в карман, даже свое поражение признает с гордостью. Пожалуй, Кайло им немного восхищен.

У генерала Хакса необычайно дисциплинированный ум — ум военного, ум стратега, ум зрелого уверенного в себе человека. Настоящая находка для любого опытного вуайериста, истинное сокровище: Кайло таким никогда обладать не сможет, сколько бы ни учился. Непоколебимая логика вместо оценочных суждений, строгий расчет, а не спонтанные поступки, и железное самообладание: Кайло с благоговением и трепетом касается его мыслей — так, чтобы Хакс не заподозрил вторжения на свою суверенную территорию, — но, боясь нарушить их плавное течение, все равно чувствует себя неуклюжим увальнем среди ладных хороводов логических цепочек.

Иногда ему кажется, что генерал Хакс — не человек.

Иногда, приходя в себя после изматывающих перепалок с ним, Кайло понимает, что не променял бы эти моменты ни на что.

Ему нравится наблюдать, как Хакс медленно и скрупулезно строит в своем воображении его мыслеобраз, и еще больше нравится видеть то, что получается в итоге — отрывочное, нескладное и неоднозначное, но без единого ярлыка или условности.

Это действо походит на хорошо поставленный эксперимент безумного ученого.

Хакс мысленно — не без толики раздражения — называет его дебоширом и бомбой замедленного действия, но не может не признать величайшей загадкой во вселенной. Кайло льстит его мнение.

Кайло почти влюблен — влюблен в ледяное спокойствие, в идеальную выправку, в тяжелый взгляд серых глаз и бесстрастное лицо, никогда не знавшее солнца. Так влюблен, что готов посеять еще больше хаоса, лишь бы прощупать тот предел, за которым пытливый разум и железная выдержка Хакса окажутся бессильны: Кайло спорит с ним, доводит его до белого каления пуще прежнего, отказывается подчиняться его приказам и норовит доказать, что имеет право с ним соперничать.

Кайло счастлив, как никогда прежде — счастлив и влюблен в своего самого достойного соперника. Уже этого ему достаточно, чтобы прыгнуть выше головы.

Их игра принимает серьезный оборот, когда Кайло решает, что Хакс достоин узнать о нем больше: рискует довериться — довериться умному человеку и показать, с кем тот имеет дело.

Кайло сгоряча забывает, что в его руках всё идет прахом.

В тот день Хакс впервые видит его лицо и слышит голос, а потом никак не может отделаться от назойливой мысли: его величайшая во вселенной загадка — всего лишь заносчивый юнец с несуразно-ассиметричным бледным лицом.

Это должно было ударить по его самолюбию, — он столько времени соперничал с мальчишкой, у которого еще молоко на губах не обсохло, — но Кайло не чувствует в нем ничего, кроме замешательства.

— Вы удивляете меня на каждом шагу, магистр Рен, — только и роняет Хакс.

В любой непонятной ситуации Хакс думает — слишком много и слишком громко; эта конкретная ситуация оказалась настолько непонятной, что стоила ему не одной недели раздумий.

Хакс прекрасно понимал, что стал свидетелем крайне интимного зрелища, но как к этому относиться, долго не мог решить.

Кайло смешно. До слез смешно. Он чувствует, что Хакс относится к нему не так, как прежде.

Кайло готов отдать всё, чтобы не чувствовать.

От него начинают прятаться; ни одна душа на этом корабле не может утаиться от его всевидящих глаз, но Хаксу удается.

Стоит отдать ему должное: он умудряется запретить себе думать, если нужно, и доселе не делал этого лишь потому, что нечего было прятать.

То, что Хакс прячет теперь, смущает даже его самого, что уж говорить о Кайло.

Изредка, когда тому кажется, будто вокруг никого нет, Кайло улавливает отголоски мыслей и переживаний, видит себя чужими глазами — видит и не узнает.

Хакс в смятении: у его величайшей во вселенной загадки появилось лицо. Хакс отчего-то уверен — у хладнокровных убийц таких лиц не бывает.

«Этому выскочке просто повезло уродиться таким особенным.

Особенным… а что в нем особенного? Гнуть свою линию до последнего? Убирать неугодных одним взмахом руки? Нет, должно быть что-то еще.

От кого вы прячете лицо, магистр Рен? Зачем вы все время прячете свое чертово лицо?

Ах, да! Комплексы. Или у вас просто на лбу написано всё, что вы думаете. На вашем белом, без единого изъяна лбу.

И все-таки вы безобразны до невозможности! Вы и ваши печальные карие глаза. Очень красивые глаза. Пожалуй, глаза — это единственное, что в вас есть красивого, треклятый вы кретин! Как вы смеете прятать под шлемом такую красоту?

Подите вон из моей головы, магистр Рен, вы мешаете думать о важных вещах».

Но Кайло даже напрягаться не нужно, чтобы улавливать флюиды ненависти, так и витающие вокруг Хакса.

— Слишком громко думаете, генерал, — бросает он через плечо, лишь бы немного привести того в чувства.

…но спокойный расчетливый ум продолжает лихорадить так, словно… Кайло не хочет давать имя происходящему: как только даст, подпишет смертный приговор остаткам собственного самообладания.

«Плохо прячетесь, магистр Рен. Ваша треклятая роба подчеркивает больше, чем скрывает».

С глухим раздражением он представляет себе под полами робы длинные ноги и упругие ягодицы, с глухим раздражением открещивается от своих фантазий.

Хакс даже перед самим собой долго и усердно отрицает, что хочет его — его одного: хочет так, как никто и никогда не хотел. Это сбивает с толку и раздражает своей нелогичностью.

Его разум слишком — слишком! — болен; Кайло знает, как его лечить, но нужно ли — не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

Чувствовать себя желанным для него в новинку. Чувствовать себя нагим и беззащитным, даже будучи запакованным в одежду и металл с головы до пят — дико и неестественно. Но Хакс не спрашивает у него разрешения, Хакс тоже умеет брать то, что ему хочется.

«Я готов спорить с вами сутки напролет, лишь бы вы еще раз сняли свой дурацкий шлем».

Хакс гордится своей безупречной памятью и бережно хранит в ней единожды виденные черты лица Кайло.

Остальное — дело фантазии и работа непоколебимой логики, которыми он гордится не меньше.

Даже его мечты — объемные и красочные; улавливая их отголоски, Кайло чувствует, как от поцелуев горят губы.

И даже там Хакс действует логично: у них никогда не будет времени на большее, уверен он, и потому постоянно загоняет Кайло в темный угол или в тесную каморку, спешно целует и так же спешно ласкает, даже не раздевая.

Целует так, как никто не целовал, и касается там, где никто не касался: пробирается под полы робы, словно вор в надежде урвать свою долю добычи, и доводит его до исступления лишь руками — уверенно и методично, пока у Кайло между ног не становится липко и влажно.

Иногда его фантазии настолько въедаются в память, что мешают спать по ночам. В такие ночи Кайло просыпается под заполошный стук собственного сердца и чувствует между ног ту самую липкую влагу.

Хакс, догадливый сукин сын, быстро сложил два и два: Кайло умеет делать хорошо только две вещи — убивать и прятаться; за то, что делать не умеет, он и не берется.

Хаксу определенно нравится такой подход.

Сама непорочность, но по локоть в крови — он находит это интригующим, если не обольстительным.

Время от времени из моря похотливого угара все же выныривает почти приказавший долго жить здравый смысл, и Кайло слышит мысли Хакса так отчетливо, словно тот кричит ему прямо в ухо — просит, умоляет освободить от этого безумия, презирает самого себя за слабость и в бессилии своем продолжает медленно сходить с ума.

Его безмолвные мольбы невыносимее любых грязных фантазий.

— Я могу вам помочь, генерал, — буднично заявляет Кайло и снимает шлем.

Он принял решение и отступаться от него не собирается ни при каких обстоятельствах. Им обоим пора остудить головы.

— И в чем же вы мне собрались помогать?

В его голосе — сталь.

Держит хорошую мину при плохой игре — и так знает, о чем пойдет речь, но старательно делает вид, что его скабрезное поведение в порядке вещей.

— Я всё знаю, — парирует Кайло. — Я знаю даже то, что вы прятали от самого себя.

Хакс не удивлен, не раздосадован — ему просто хочется поскорее покончить с этим цирком.

— Не падайте в моих глазах еще ниже — я в подачках не нуждаюсь.  
— Если учесть, что вы на меня прямо-таки молитесь, — ухмыляется Кайло, — то спуститься немного ниже будет полезно для моего разгулявшегося самолюбия.

Он похож на ледяное изваяние. И злость в нем тоже ледяная. Кайло очень соскучился по такому Хаксу.

— Сидите смирно, генерал. Будет немного неприятно, — тихо говорит он и присаживается на край стола, снимая перчатки — совсем не обязательно, но напоследок можно позволить себе немного вольностей. Коснуться его в следующий раз придется нескоро.

Выборочно вытравливать из памяти столько информации — задача не из легких, но и Кайло — не дилетант.

— Вы очень догадливы, генерал, — бормочет он себе под нос и наклоняется вперед — поведать маленькую тайну, о которой Хакс все равно забудет: — вы были, есть и будете первым.

Хакс ничего не успевает сообразить, когда Кайло кладет руки ему на виски. Это тоже не обязательно, но ему кажется, что необходимо — коснуться, прежде чем… прежде чем что?

Кайло привык рыться в чужой памяти и слышать истошные вопли, но Хакс молчит, стиснув зубы. Лучше бы он кричал.

Ему больно, чудовищно больно расставаться со своими воспоминаниями, но он не издает ни звука. Он сам хотел с ними расстаться, но цепляется за них так, слово от этого зависит его жизнь.

Упрямый кретин! Как же он восхитителен.

— Не сопротивляйтесь, иначе будет хуже, — предупреждает Кайло.

Черта с два Хакс его послушает, но попытаться стоило.

Хотя бы ради одного — когда он рухнет на стол без сознания, не придется объяснять, почему у него раскалывается голова. Хотя бы ради того, что можно будет просто тихо уйти.

— Я ведь предупреждал, — усмехается Кайло, удобнее укладывая его в кресле.

Но Хакс его уже не слышит.

По крайней мере, завтра утром он проснется здоровым от своего безумия.

Кайло большего и не надо. Подождать он всегда успеет: в конце концов, мало кто знает, что ждать он умеет даже лучше, чем убивать и прятаться.


End file.
